


eunhae | pocket-sized problem

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae lives in a Barbie Dream House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eunhae | pocket-sized problem

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack. I apologize in advanced. 
> 
> Inspired by pocketsizedimagines and ishipthatfishycouple

Nobody was quite exactly sure how they managed to shrink Lee Donghae. Naturally, everyone blamed it on Kyuhyun and the mad science-themed kit Changmin had gotten him for his birthday one year. Regardless of whose fault it was, the fact remained that Donghae was now roughly only four inches tall without any idea of how to get him back to normal size.

“I can’t believe you did this to me!” Donghae yelled angrily at Kyuhyun. His voice came out as a small squeak, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ya! It’s not funny! He’s supposed to enlist in a few weeks!” Kangin exclaimed, reaching over to smack Kyuhyun.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun replied, but the laughter didn’t cease.

“How are we supposed to explain this to the Seoul police force?” Leeteuk moaned.

“Uhm, simple,” Ryeowook said. “We just bring in mini-Donghae and show them.”

Kyuhyun stopped laughing. “We can’t _show_ them. Haven’t you seen any of the X-Men movies? They’ll lock him up, run tests on him, and—”

Siwon cut him off. “You’re scaring him,” he whispered.

Kyuhyun quieted down. “Look, we’ll get you back to normal, okay? I promise.”

“You better,” Donghae replied. He hopped up onto a book on the coffee table, sat down, and folded his arms.

The other members all exchanged worried glances. _What were they going to do?_

 

After a nearly tragic eating incident, the members decided that all pets were banned from the dorm until they could un-shrink Donghae. Yesung protested, saying his turtles posed no threat to Donghae, and eventually won his case.

“I can outrun turtles any day,” Donghae said from his perch in Siwon’s shirt pocket. “Cats on the other hand…”

They then constructed a little Donghae-sized area for him on the kitchen table so he didn’t have to risk running around the dorm and getting stepped on. Siwon acquired a Barbie dream house for Donghae to live in. It was  little too small, a little too pink, and a little too weird for Donghae's taste, but it was better than getting stepped on. 

“You know, you're kind of like Ant Man," Eunhyuk said in an attempt to cheer him up. 

"Except I can't fly," Donghae replied with a huff. "And I can't get back to normal size with the click of a button." 

"And you're not trying to steal anything," Kyuhyun said. "Though, we really should use this as an advantage. Think of all the secrets we could discover or all the things we could steal!"

Heechul was all in favor. Leeteuk vetoed that idea. 

Feeding a tiny Donghae was surprisingly easy. Since he was only four inches tall, a large piece of bread was more than enough for him. Ryeowook set down a normal-sized plate with a few drops of soup, one ramen noodle, and a few tiny bits of chopped vegetables. Donghae sat on the edge of the plate trying to eat his way through the noodle, but was unsuccessful. Kyuhyun grew jealous. “Imagine eating food as big as you!”

“Hey if you want to switch places, I’m all for it!” Donghae grumbled.

 

Things continued this way for a few days. It was quite troublesome to explain to the managers where Donghae had gone, but since he didn’t really have any schedules anyways, it wasn’t that big of a deal. In fact, Donghae was almost starting to enjoy himself. He could use a cereal bowl as a swimming pool, eat his body weight in ramen without breaking the bank, and wasn’t responsible for anything. Using his computer proved to be a great struggle: he had to jump on each key in order to type anything out, but he could use the screen as a giant personal movie theater if he pleased.

The biggest struggle was making sure the members didn’t accidentally set things on the kitchen table without thinking. On more than one occasion, Donghae’s dream house was rudely shaken, causing Donghae to fall out of the bed uncomfortably. He would stomp out and scream, but it usually didn’t do any good.

And worst of all, Donghae was starting to get lonely. It was hard being only four inches tall. The members were all so busy that nobody really had time to carry him between floors or make sure that he was given the proper attention.

 

Finally, Donghae had had enough. Someone had left a bowl of uneaten ramen noodles on the table, so Donghae started stringing them all together to make a rope. He lowered himself off the table and headed for Yesung’s turtle cages.

“Hey, turtles!” he yelled, trying to get their attention.

The turtles ignored him. Donghae yelled louder.

Finally, he used the ramen noodle rope to create some sort of bridle for the turtles. He climbed aboard Ddangkomaeng’s back and tried to get the turtle to walk towards Eunhyuk’s room.

He was incredibly unsuccessful. The turtle had no desire to go anywhere and tried to shake Donghae off its back. Donghae rolled off the turtle and stomped out. He closed the cage again and instead started making the long trek towards Eunhyuk’s room.

Thankfully, Yesung realized something was amiss when he went to visit his turtles and noticed that one had a ramen noodle around its neck. He looked around for Donghae and found him in front of the TV, slowly making his way out of the living room. “Donghae? Where are you going?” he asked, picking him up.

“I wanted to ride your turtles to Eunhyuk’s room, but they’re stupid and wouldn’t move,” Donghae said, crossing his arms. He sat down on Yesung’s hand as he carried him down the hallway.

With his free hand, Yesung knocked on the door to Eunhyuk’s room. “You have a visitor,” he said.

Eunhyuk was lying on the bed, playing some game on his phone. He looked up. “Who?”

Yesung held up Donghae. “A fish.” He walked over and set Donghae on the bed next to Eunhyuk. Donghae leaned back against Eunhyuk’s stuffed bear. It was very large and fluffy, at least to Donghae.

But instead of paying attention to Donghae like he had expected, Eunhyuk just scooted over a little on the bed and went back to playing his game. He continued like that for quite sometime as Donghae grumbled.

“Did he turn into Kyuhyun?”

Donghae tried to yell at Eunhyuk, but the noise from his phone drowned out Donghae’s tiny voice. Donghae looked around at the stuffed animals on Eunhyuk’s bed and realized that was the only thing that would get his attention.

First, Donghae knocked the small anchovy pillow onto the floor. Then went the smaller fish plushies. And finally, using all of the strength he had left, Donghae dragged the stuffed bear to the edge of the bed and pushed it off. It hit the floor with a soft _thump_ and Eunhyuk finally looked up. He realized that all of his stuffed animals were gone and all that remained was Donghae.

“What are you doing, pabo?” he asked, leaning over Donghae to collect all of the fallen animals.

Donghae sat back against Eunhyuk’s pillow and frowned. With his lower lip quivering, he looked at Eunhyuk and said, “You’re leaving next week and I’ve been too small to spend time with you.”

Even though Donghae was small, the sight of the tiny tears trickling down Donghae’s tiny face made Eunhyuk want to start crying as well. Darn his leaky tear ducts, he thought to himself. Instead, he motioned for Donghae to crawl up onto the teddy bear. Donghae tucked himself into the bear’s little shirt and Eunhyuk pulled the bear closer to him, holding it and Donghae close.

“Hyuk… what if I’m like this forever?” he heard Donghae’s small voice ask.

“Then we’ll all figure out how to get small and be small together,” Eunhyuk replied. “It can be the newest idol trend.”

“Your feet will probably smell less if they’re tiny,” Donghae said. “Maybe.”

“Ya!” Eunhyuk objected. But he held the bear close anyways.

They fell asleep like that: Eunhyuk clutching the bear, tiny Donghae nestled into the bear’s fur. Donghae didn’t want to think about enlistment: even if he was still small and unable to go into the military, Eunhyuk was still normal sized and would be leaving soon whether Donghae liked it or not.

And Donghae didn’t like it one bit.

 

*

 

The next morning, Eunhyuk awoke to someone hogging all of the blankets and nearly edging him off the bed. “Scoot over,” he mumbled sleepily. The other boy didn’t reply, just pulled the blankets closer to himself. Eunhyuk cracked his eyes open a tiny bit. “Donghae, go sleep in your own bed in your own dorm.”

“Nooo,” Donghae moaned sleepily.

Eunhyuk pushed him and made a grab for the blankets, but Donghae accidentally kneed him in the crotch. Eunhyuk fell off the bed with a loud _thump_. “Hey!” he exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. Then he blinked as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Wait… Donghae… you’re… you’re back to normal!”

Donghae rolled over and looked up at Eunhyuk. He looked down at the blankets and over at the stuffed bear that was now far too small for Donghae to lay on. He looked back at Eunhyuk and a wide grin spread across his face. “I’m back to normal!”

He jumped up from the bed and pulled Eunhyuk into a hug. They jumped around yelling, “You’re fixed!” “I’m fixed!” over and over until Leeteuk knocked on the door. Once he saw the regular sized Donghae, he joined the hug and the jumping.

All the members gathered in the living room on the eleventh floor and were too busy celebrating their Donghae now being back to normal size (“Not taller, unfortunately,” Ryeowook remarked) that they didn’t notice Kyuhyun was missing until somebody had poured some morning celebratory soju.

“Where’s Kyuhyun?” Yesung asked, looking around. Everyone grew quiet.

Suddenly, a small voice squeaked, “Down here, you idiots!”

They all looked down to see a tiny Kyuhyun leaning against the soju bottle. “What did you say about this being fixed?”

The members all groaned.

“Not another one.”

“Is this contagious?” Kangin asked nervously.

“Do you think we can stretch ourselves out when we return to normal?” Yesung asked hopefully.

“Does this happen often in Korea?” Zhou Mi asked.

“Is Siwon going to turn into a tiny horse when he shrinks?” Heechul asked.

Kyuhyun just leaned against the soju bottle and groaned loudly. At least it would be easier for him to get drunk. Now if only he could go find Changmin…


End file.
